The present disclosure relates to a timer and an integrated circuit (IC) device including the same, and more particularly, to a timer, which is easy to be realized and has high accuracy, and an IC device including the same.
System time is time that is referred to when a process/program is executed in an operating system (OS). The system time is calculated using a timer that has a set period spanning a set amount of real time, such that each period counts as a unit of time. In general, the unit of time for the system time is maintained to have a fixed period, but it may be necessary or desirable to change the period of the system time, for example, in order to reduce power consumption.
When the period of a conventional timer is changed, users need to directly input a changed period. As a result, the accuracy of the timer is decreased depending on when the changed period is input.